XCOM: Heroes Unknown
by Jogme111
Summary: The project known as XCOM gets activated to repel an alien invasion. Earth's first and last line of defense. But what they didn't know is that through all these enemies, they would find a friend.
1. E1 Ch1: It begins

**Earth. 2015. 6:00 PM**

In a house, a woman sat at her desk. Had a plate of food in hand. She turned on her computer. She had a german accent. looked in her 20s.

"Let's see here." She muttered.

A game turns on.

"Finaly made you work." She said as she ate some of the salad on the plate.

"Huh. This looks okay." She muttered again

Her tablet flashed. New message.

"Oh, come on. Now?" she said as she picked it up.

She pressed on the mail icon and a message flashed on screen. The message read as follows.

"Hello, doctor. This is the UN defense committee. We are glad you have accepted our request to join our top secret program. But by all means you must keep this a secret until you reach it's vicinity. A new message will show up if this project is to be activated and all of your coleagues along with you will be picked up by separate vehicles and bought at the entry zone. We wish you a pleasant weekend. The UN council of nations."

"There that message is." She said as she finished her salad.

"Huh. What's that?" She asks.

Fireballs drop in a blaze. Landing in the city square.

"Oh no. Well there goes my weekend." She says

**Undisclosed location. 9:00 PM.**

"Sir. We've got confirmed ground reports. Team Alpha is en-route." A man said. He was American. In his 20s aswell.

"Good. I want the view from one of the helmet cameras. So we can confirm the incursions." A man that seems to be the commander. Age 30.

"Yes sir. The doctor is on site." The young man said.

"Bring her in here. She might want to see this too." The commander said.

"Yes sir, Commander Becker." the young man answered. "Get the doctor to central."

**XCOM: Terror Unknown**


	2. E1 Ch2: Ground Deployment 1

**Guangzhou, China. 1st of March 2015. 00:00 PM.**

"Here we are Alpha. We're deployed." The team leader Alexander Reed said. Alex Reed. Leader of XCOM Strike one Alpha. Age 25

"Hehe. Good old Guangzhou. I've been born here sir." Amelia Tokugawa, the team medic said. Amy Tokugawa. Strike one Alpha medic. Age 24

"You've said that 3 times in this flight. Thanks for the info by the way." Theodor Alexander said. Theo Alexander. Team's heavy weapons and HE ordnance. Age 24

"Cut the chatter you two. Zaytsev anything on your side?" Reed said

"Negatory sir. Area clear." Vassili Zaytsev, Team sniper said

They advance into the square where some of the pods landed. There are corpses around them.

"Sir. All these belong to humans. What the hell happen here?" Amy asked.

"Huh. What I want to know here Amy is why are they green? Must be some kind of substance from those pods." Zaytsev said "And a weird canister besides it. Sir permission to check it out?"

"Granted. Watch yourself Vassili." Reed answered

"You know me Alex. I am always on the safe side." Vassili said as he closed in.

He touched the pod and it opened.

"Watch it!" Reed said as they pointed their guns at the pod.

"Attention Strike one you got contacts all around you. Get in defensive position boys and girls!" Bradford said

"Allright people you heard Bradford. Get to cover and set up firing angles! Vassili find a heightened position and start sniping!" Reed said

"Aye aye." Vassili answered as he moved out to higher ground

"Theo. Amy. Take the flanks. I got the front." Reed said

The "Yes sir" answer came up from the both of them.

3 Small creatures accompanied by some floating drones came up.

"Oh God. IT IS ALIENS! SHOOT THEM!" Theo said as he killed a drone with one burst from his SAW LMG.

"Good shooting! Vassili you got us covered?" Reed asked.

The response came in the form of a shot that killed two of the little grey aliens as they tried for a flank.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks!" Reed said.

"Come get some you little grey alien bastards. No one attacks CHINA!" Amy said as she shot through 2 of them with her M16 Assault Rifle.

"Hell of a shot." Reed said.

An alien pounced in front of Reed and managed to fire a couple of shots from his alien weapon. Reed took cover and blasted him with his shotgun.

"What the hell was that he shot with?" Reed asked

"Sorry to bring more bad news Alpha. There's 5 more teams of those guys. And one lone alien. Watch yourselves!" Bradford said

"Dammit. Okay everyone. Reload and wait for the enemy wave!" Reed ordered.

"Copy!" The answer came from the entire squad.

They saw squads of 5 aliens coming in at them covered by drones. But suddenly some of them get knocked over. That lone contact jumped in front of them with some sort of laser blade.

"I got you covered." An unknown female alien said. She seemed to have red skin. She looked 19 years old.

"Huh? Bradford identify the lone contact as friendly. She just helped us! Whatever she is!"

"Copy. Target tagged as friendly. Take down the rest of them!" Bradford said

"Roger. Okay folks. Let's give this friendly alien some aid. Out of cover and engage close quarters! Vassili stick to sniping!" Reed said

"Copy that. Targets in sight." Vassili said

A few minutes later they killed all the aliens and their drones.

"So folks. I guess I'd better explain what just happen. Take me somewhere else and we'll talk." The red girl said.

"Uhh. Okay. Hey Bradford. We're coming home with that friendly." Reed said

"Copy that. Remember to bag the bodies. Doctor Vahlen is on station and she might want to see them." Bradford said.

"Yes sir. Okay folks come on home." Reed said

**Mission accomplished. Debriefing:**

Unknown contacts down. Bodies secured. Unknown alien is in custody of our forces.

Money earned: 1000.

**TRANSMISSION OVER.**

"There it is sir. Bodies and alien gun fragments sent to research." Bradford said.

"Well done Central Officer Bradford. Head on back to Mission control." Commander Becker said.

"Yes sir." Bradford said as he saluted. Then he left.


	3. E1 Ch3:Bogey down!

**XCOM HQ. Interrogation room 001.**

"I told you C.O. Bradford. I have no idea what this operation of the aliens' is about. I overheard some of their troops talk... something I didn't get half of and all I understood was "Prepare". Nothing else." The red girl said.

"Miss Tano. We understand. Now I as the second in command here have been approved by the Council and commander Becker himself to ask, will you aid us in this fight?" Bradford said

The girl didn't even say a thing. All she did was smile and nod.

"Very well. Your accomodations are in room Alpha-002. Strike one Alpha's bunk. They'll be glad to get a new recruit. And as for your gear. Doctor Vahlen is studying the device you use as a weapon. Otherwise you can go. I'm shure she'll give it back to you. Dismissed." Bradford said

She stood up and saluted as the doctor came in.

"Miss Tano. Follow me to get your weapon. I chose not to study it. I'd rather not disassemble such a device, considering you might want it whole in case of a new mission." Vahlen said.

Bradford just stood there, smiling.

"Something wr-" She cuts "Well hello." She finishes off as she stares back at the officer.

"Well you two have strange looks. Anyways. Doc? Would you please return my lightsaber?" Ahsoka, the red girl said. Ahsoka Tano, commander of the Clone army 501st division. Age 19 and a well trained Jedi.

"Ah right. Yes follow me." Vahlen said as they prepped to leave. "Hey officer. Hope to see you around a little more." She said to Bradford as she left.

"Same to you doc." Bradford answered and waved.

**A few hours later. Mission Control.**

"We roger you sir. We'll look into that, but it possibly isn't linked to the UFO contacts." Bradford said.

Alarms started sounding as a contact popped on the Hologlobe. Small flier.

"There they are. Tell fighter pilots to prepare for interception operation. Takeoff in 5!" Becker said.

"Copy sir! This is Central to Raven-1, get to your fighter. We've got first bogey! You're on it!" Bradford yelled into his Comms console.

In the hangar a Valkyrie-class interceptor launched.

**In the air.**

"Command this is Raven-1. I got sight on bogey. Weapons prepped. It's an actual flying saucer sir!" Pilot James "Lawn dart" Coney said. Lawn Dart. Fighter pilot now assigned to XCOM from the US army. Ace in the afghani wars and in the Syrian invasion. Age 29

"Copy Lawn dart. Clear for engagement. Give him full bear." Bradford said.

"Yes sir! Raven-1 out" the pilot said as he cut comms

An air battle ensued. The UFO fired its first shot and missed. Green heated projectiles went past Lawn dart's plane.

He returned fire with an Air to Air rocket, "Avalanche". One direct hit. He dodged another two shots and missed his this time. 2 more rockets. He fires one but it misses. Last shot away. "FOX-2" He yelled. Missile bullseye. Contact down.

At the command center cheers came as Coney came on and said: BOGEY DOWN! I REPEAT I GOT SPLASHDOWN ON BOGEY-001! OORAH!

"Well done Raven. Return to base for refuel rearm and a drink. Allright people! RecSat Delta on the crashsite!" Bradford said

The satellite focused on target. Still whole.

"Still in one piece? Commander, I recommend we send a strike team to the crashsite immediately. Should we deploy Alpha?" Bradford asked

"Affirmative. Send them in. And congratulate Raven-1 for me. Becker out." the commander said.

**To be Continued.**

**XCOM: Heroes Unknown.**


	4. E1 Ch4:Episode 1 ending

_Small warning to anyone who reads this thing. I'm making a new StarGate/XCOM crossover. So yeah. Hooray for new story. I know I do this too much. But this chapter will join my Current XCOM story with SG-1(besides the already included Star Wars) This is the last chapter to the story and after this a new one begins. Post Scriptum I will be keeping to the XCOM/SG/Star Wars story that starts after this. And this chapter will appear on both stories. Soooo that's why it's gonna be repetitive in both stories. And for those just joining us. Read the story before (XCOM: Heroes Unknown) to get what's going on._

**UFO-001 Crash site. USA. 19:00 Hours. Sunday 10th of March**.

"Heh. So we got an alien with us?" Amy asked.

"Yes sir. Miss Tano seems well trained." Theo said.

"Thanks guys. And FYI I'm not with the invaders." Ahsoka said

"Noted. And we already knew. Remember. Cover to cover and take down any hostile." Reed said

A silent "Yes Sir" came from the whole squad as they advanced for the crashed ship.

"No bogeys yet, Though I feel something aboard" Ahsoka said.

"Copy that. Check breach and clear now." Reed said

They enter the UFO. An armor starts forming around a crystal along with it's rifle.

"Oh nuts." Reed mumbled. "TAKE COVER!" He yelled now as the alien took a shot for Amy

Amy dashed and took cover instantly. The shots went over her head. Ahsoka used force push to aid her.

Theo returned fire and Vassili shot it in the arm. The thing was wounded now. Still it managed to fire again. This time it wounded Theo. He got knocked back.

"Dammit. AMY GET TO THEO AND AID HIM! I AND VASSILI GOT YOU COVERED!" Reed ordered "AHSOKA RUSH IN AND TRY AND KILL IT WITH THE LIGHTSABER!"

Tano nodded then charged in. 1 second too late. A stream of bullets took it down

The question "What the" came from the whole of the squad.

"Hello. You guys seemed like you needed help so we stopped by." A male voice said. Guy sounded old.

"Who are you guys?" Came the question from reed

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
